


Of all the cute girls...

by Mari_Sinpai



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Boys' Love, M/M, Pokemon Fanfiction, Pokemon Special - Freeform, Pokespe - Freeform, Preciousmetalshipping, Yaoi, huntershipping - Freeform, preciousmetal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 00:27:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4370150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mari_Sinpai/pseuds/Mari_Sinpai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A while after the battle with Arceus, everything's back to normal again. Crys went back to the Pokemon Academy in Azalea, Silver kept traveling, and Gold went back home. Occasionally, Silver still visits Gold's home to watch his favourite TV show, Proteam Omega. One of these days is also the day Gold's mother isn't home, and Gold decides to invite some people over...</p><p>(Rated M for future chapters. I might even have to change it to E)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Excitement

**Author's Note:**

> hhhhhh I got back into pokemon a while ago, and I've been spamming a group chat with some friends like... every night. I've read almost every fanfic I could find, and read the entire manga all over again. I started replaying each game, and I really enjoyed it just as much as I did back then.
> 
> Please note that English is not my native language, and I actually use this to improve my writing skills and english. I'm an animator, so I will need both those skills in the future. If you have feedback, please give it to me!

A while ago, the battle between Arceus and the dexholders was still happening. Right now, everyone is taking a break from everything that has happened. Crys decided to go back to as volunteer at the Pokemon Academy, while Gold went back home, enjoying his free time. Silver decided to keep travelling, but occasionally stops by at Gold's house, gladly watching the new episode of Proteam Omega. Today was just a day like that.

Gold's mother was out of town for a trip with a few of her friends, so he was the one to do the grocery shopping. When arriving at home, he noticed the back door was unlocked. Gold stood still, and for a split second he could only think about burglars, but then he realised it was Friday afternoon. Silver must have been the one to open the door. He grabbed the bags a little tighter, just in case, they might come handy in case of an actual burglar. He stepped into his house, and sneaked to the living room. He was right:  
Silver had put himself right in front of the TV. He was too focused on the show to even realise Gold was watching him. Gold silently put down the bags, and went to the kitchen. While pouring in some drinks, he could hear Silver mumble things to the TV. Gold still didn't understand why he liked the show so much, but that could be just him. He took both the glasses in one hand, and took a bag of candy in the other one.

“Can you. Oh my go- no go that way!” he heard Silver yell. Gold had to bite the inside of his cheek to not burst out in laughter, afraid he'd accidentally dropped the drinks. He walked to the living room, but less silently than before. Silver looked up.

“Oh. You're home. The door was unlocked so I already went ins-”

“I locked the door when I left. When did you take a key?” Gold looks him straight in the eyes. Silver's face didn't change a bit.  
“Two weeks ago, when your mum was talking to someone on the phone, and you went to the toilet. I knew it'd pay off. If I didn't take one, I had to wait outside for you. And I'd be late.” he points at the TV. Gold sighs, puts down the glasses, and opened the bag of candy.

“If you ever dare to break in our house, I will murder you.”

“Sure.” Silver turns back to the TV. It only took him three seconds to be completely focussed again. Gold took out his pokegear, looking at the contacts in his list. Half of the list are people he barely talks to, most of them are random trainers who would call him for a rematch. Never happened.  
“They'd lose anyway...” he whispers to himself. Silver turns around.  
“What? Who would lose with what?”

“Oh no one. Random trainers I met while saving the world.” Gold's face formed a small grin. “I was thinking, since mum isn't home, should we throw a party?” he looks at Silver. Silver looks back a him with an annoyed face.  
“Will there be people?” he asked. “You know how I feel about that.”  
“Not many. Just a few. Like Red, Green, Crys, Yellow-”  
“That's a lot already”  
“-Blue, those Hoenn kids, Whitney, that cute bug catcher gal from Azalea Town-”  
“Gold that's a guy.”

“I want to invite everyone I met, actually.” he looks back at his phone again. “at least, those I like a lot.”  
“well I'm not going if there are this many people.” Silver looked back at the TV. “I'll leave after dinner.” Gold looked back at him. He stood up, and walked to the TV. He rested his finger on the power button.  
“Don't you dare.” Silver glared at him. “I will end you”  
“You come to our party.” Gold put up his puppy eyes. Even though he knew Silver was immune to this, he still had to try again. He slides his finger over the button. “It'll be fun.”  
“I don't like people”  
“You don't like fun, you mean.” Gold pouted. He sat down next to him. “I won't invite too many, I promise!” Silver sighed, looking at the tv again. “I'll think about it.” That was it. Gold knew he had won. He grabbed his phone, and sent a text to a couple of people.  
“You think you can stay here while I go shopping for drinks and food?” He got up.  
“Well. I think you already noticed I can.” Silver was too focused on the show to look at him. Gold rolled his eyes, and turned away from Silver. He took his bag, and went outside. Looking through the window, he saw Silver curse at the tv again. How can someone be so extremely obsessed with a tv show, he wondered. He took his bike out of the shelter, and went to Cherrygrove Town.

 

Arriving at Cherrygrove, Gold already had a call from Green. He would love to go to the party, and he'd take Blue, Yellow and Red with him. If he ever got Red from taking a break from training. He put his bike in the rack, and walked to the grocery store. He sprinted through the store, grabbing a lot of drinks and food. He went looking for Silver's favourites. He grabbed a bottle of cranberry juice and looked at it.  
“Hopefully these things will make him stay.” he walked to the checkout and paid for everything. Halfway his bag, he suddenly heard someone call his name.  
“Hey Gold!” Gold looked up. It was Crys. “I saw you're hosting a party?” She smiles, showing her pokegear.  
“Oh, yes! You coming too? Wait, why are you even here?” He looks at her. Crys is supposed to be working at the Pokemon Academy, which is located in Azalea.  
“I'm here with some of the kids from the academy, sightseeing and such. I heard someone spotted a very rare pokemon over here, and the kids were eager to go.” She smiled. “I'm going to the party, but I'll be late. I have to bring back these kids first, and they're not about to leave yet at all. In fact, we're here for some ice cream, and then we go on looking for that Pokemon.” She sighed. “Well, see you tonight!” Crys grabbed a basket and walked into the store. Gold put the last few bottles in his bag, and walked outside. Once outside he noticed a group of young children. They were probably the group of children Crys got with here. Gold put his bag on his bike, took it out of the rack, and left Cherrygrove. He took a look back at Cherrygrove, and noticed the special pokemon Crys spoke about. A small, green bird flew up from a tree. It was a shiny Tailow.

 

Because of the nice weather, he was home in just a few minutes. Wondering if Silver was still in front of the tv, he put away his bike, grabbed his bag, and went inside. He walked straight to the kitchen, so he could put away the stuff he bought. From the kitchen he could hear a faint sound of the tv, and again, some mumbling coming from Silver. He was still here. Good.  
He put away the last bottle from his bag, and walked to the living room. “I'm back!” he sat down next to Silver. “Still watching your show?”  
“No. They finished 10 minutes ago.” Silver was still looking at the screen. “I have no idea of what I'm watching now.” Gold started laughing. He looked at the tv, but he had to admit: neither did he know what was going on. He stood up again, stretched his body, and walked to the kitchen. Silver followed him with his jacket in his arms.  
“Well, it was fun. I'm going.” Silver didn't even get the chance to move. Gold jumped in front of him and showed him the bottle of cranberry juice.  
“I took your favourite.” He cried out. “Don't you dare to leave now!” he pushed the bottle in Silver face. The annoyance in Silver's face got more and more visible. Gold knew, that if he kept going on, Silver'd get furious. “You're not going to win this time. I almost won when you said you'd think about it!”  
“Yeah and I thought about it, and I thought a lot about the word no. So if you mind?” Silver tried to push Gold away. Gold kept standing where he stood, still showing the bottle. After a minute of not moving and staring at each other, Silver gave up and walked back. Without saying a word, he snatched the bottle from Gold's hands, sat down in the couch, and opened it. He looked pissed, Gold had to admit. But he won, and that's what matters. Half of Gold's face got swapped for a grin, and the satisfactory of winning from Silver made him dance in the kitchen. Silver must have noticed, because Gold could hear him sigh from this distance. He giggled like a little kid, and walked back to the living room.

“what you want for dinner?” He asked. “I've got nothing but instant food though.”  
“Pizza's fine.” Silver replies with a grumpy tone. Gold rolled his eyes again, which made him wonder how many times he's already done that because of Silver. He took the pizza's out of the fridge, and turned on the oven. He started reading the packages out of boredom. Silver's a nice guy, but when he's angry, he's really boring. He looked at the clock. Six pm, the party will start in two hours. Hopefully both he and Silver will survive without one losing their life. He put their pizzas in the oven, and closed it.  
“15 more minutes 'till they're done!” he yells through the house.  
“I'm not deaf, I can hear you. But thanks.” Silver responds. Gold could hear the creaking of the couch, and the footsteps on the floor. “Gonna sit at the table?”

“Sure.” Gold sat down at the table, staring at a bouquet his mum put there. Silver sat on the other side of the table, staring down at his feet. His eyebrows were still arrowed down. Gold wondered if he's still pissed about the party of tonight.  
“Hey. If you really don't want it, I could call people to not come anymore.” Gold stares at him. Silver shakes his head.  
“No it's fine. I'll probably get used to it.” he replies, still looking at his feet. “Thanks for the cranberry juice, by the way.” Gold started laughing. He knew it would win him over. He stood up and walked to the kitchen, which was just a few steps from the table. He was humming a song that recently got played everywhere. He heard it for the first time when visiting Whitney, which was a surprisingly long time ago. While thinking back to those times, he took the pizzas out of the oven. He almost dropped the plates, burned his thumb at two places, but eventually he was able to get the pizzas over at the table.  
“You're a wreck.” Silver said.  
“Says you.” Gold chuckled. He took a slice of pizza in his other hand. They were both eating silently, which was a horrible experience for Gold. He was looking for something to talk about, when suddenly he remembered what he saw today.  
“Did I already tell you I met Crys at the grocery store in Cherrygrove today?” Gold asks Silver. His only reply a shake of his head. “Well, she was there with a group of kids from the Academy, apparently looking for a special kind of Pokemon. I didn't really believe it at first, but when I went back to New Bark Town, I noticed a small, green bird. It was a special kind of Tailow, so they were right.” Silver looks at him with the most neutral face he's ever had. Apparently, he couldn't care less about it.

“Is she also coming tonight?” He asked. Gold told him what Crys said today, that she would, but she would be a little later. He also told him that Green had called, but that he was having a hard time getting Red along.  
“Is Blue also coming?” He asked.

“Of course Blue is coming. She even yelled through the phone that I had to make sure you were also here. And well, here you are.” Gold grinned. Silver kicked his knee from under the table, but not hard enough to actually hurt him. Gold kept talking about what happened the whole week, and about how he misses everyone. He also misses travelling, but he didn't want to leave yet, because he enjoyed his irresponsible life he had right now.  
“You also lived an irresponsible life when you were travelling, so that's no excuse.” Silver hissed at Gold. “It's not like it makes any difference.”  
“Aw, do you miss me?” Gold joked. “You want me to go travel again?”  
“Whatever.” Silver replied. His cheeks turned a little red. Silver's pale skin gave a blush away so easily. Gold laughed, and finished the last bit of his pizza. A minute later, Silver was also done, and gave the plate to Gold. Gold went back to the kitchen, and threw a look at the clock. Six thirty, time sure is going slow.

“Hey Sil, you wanna help me preparing everything? I want it to be done before everyone arrives.” Gold grabbed his bag, which still had all the food in it. He walked to the living room. “We should first move the furniture a bit.” Gold walked to the couch, and tried to move it to the wall. He wasn't strong enough, and begged Silver for help. Silver sighed, stood up, and walked to Gold to help him. Gold noticed that, even though Silver's very skinny, he still is a lot stronger than you'd expect. After a few minutes of amazing teamwork, which was actually Silver doing all the moving, and gold preparing the food, they were done with everything.

“How many people are coming again?” Silver stood next to Gold. “Not too many, right?”

“Nope, around 10, I think. If everyone's coming, of course.” Gold replied while looking around. He sat down on the couch, and took out his Pokegear. He got a few more messages of people who were also coming, and some who declined. He looked at the time. Seven pm.

“In an hour, everyone will be here.” Gold said, and he put away his Pokegear. He looked at Silver, who was just staring outside, not replying to Gold.

 


	2. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party has started, and Gold decided to have a lot of fun. By getting wasted. Silver doesn't like Gold's behaviour, and loses his chill when Gold goes too far.

 

The sun was setting, a few clouds that occupied the sky were coloured pink, and the temperature outside hasn't gone down the slightest. Because of this, the party had moved outside, to Gold's garden.

“Are you telling me our work of today was for nothing?” Silver hissed at Gold. Gold pushed him aside.  
“Stop whining and go sit outside.” He laughed. “You'll feel more at ease outside than inside. I'll clean everything up when everyone went home.” Gold took a few bottles of beer out of the fridge, and walked outside. Everyone was there already, except for Crys. Even Red was here. Silver walked outside, and sat down next to Blue, who had barely spoken to Silver yet. She looked at him, and a smile filled her face.  
“I'm glad you're also here!” She chortled. “I told Gold to keep you here, I see he succeeded.” Silver mumbled a few words about his show and cranberry juice, and Blue had to keep herself from laughing to hard. She patted him on his head, and quickly threw a wink at Gold, who was talking to Red and Green. He stopped for a second to smile back at her, but proceeded the conversation right away. His way of speaking was almost fun to look at. Talking about the last battle he had, he jumped up, threw a fist through the sky, and yelled about how he totally beat them to the ground. Red seemed unimpressed, and before they knew, Gold had challenged him to a battle. If Green wasn't there to stop them, they might have actually started one right away.  
“You better do that another time. It's already late, and you wouldn't want your pokemon to get hurt at a party. Now sit down and get some chill, please.” He pulled Red down on his chair, and pushed Gold away from Red, who was still trying to battle him. Silver looked at Blue, sighed deeply, and eventually stood up and walked to Gold.  
“Come.” He grabbed the back of Golds hoodie and pulled him along. Gold kept hesitation, but when he noticed Silver was stronger than him, he gave up, and let himself get taken away from the battlefield. Silver put him down in a chair next to him, and sat down. From where he sat, he could see Red smirk at Gold. The boy next to him had none of that, and was about to jump up again.  
“No. Sit.” Silver demanded. Gold looked at him.

“But. But he's challenging me!” He whined. He aggressively moved his fists up and down, looking like a small child. He obviously already had a few drinks.  
“You can battle him later.” Silver said. “Just calm the fuck down already.” A silence fell. Not too long after the last words Silver spoke, A girl with blue hair came walking into the garden.  
“Hey I'm he-..re..” Crys looked around. “What's going on here?”  
“Gold's drunk.” Green laughed. “He forgot how to behave.”  
“Watch it man.” Gold squinted at him. “Or I will battle both of you.” He jumped up again, but got stopped by Blue this time.

“Hey big boy, let's have fun now. Didn't you have a fireplace in your garden?” She smiles at him. Gold looks at her. “We could go sit there. If I'm right, everyone has arrived now.”  
“We could...” Gold pouted. “But battle...”  
“Another day. Come. Let's go.” Blue grabbed Gold's arm, and pulled him along to the fireplace. Slowly, everyone followed them. Silver stayed back, staring at everyone. He grabbed a bottle of beer, and started reading the package again. No need to follow them now, they didn't notice. Good. He put away the bottle again, and leaned back into the chair. He closed his eyes. The faint sounds of people laughing, the fire being lit, and the sound of rattling bottles could be heard from where he sat. He could finally enjoy some rest, away from all those drunk people.  
“I don't even get why everyone always has to get wasted...” He said to himself. Apparently, he wasn't the only one who heard it.  
“Maybe if you joined, you'd have more fun.” A very similar voice spoke to him. Silver opened his eyes, and looked straight at the golden eyes floating above him.  
“Since when does alcohol equal fun?”

“It doesn't, but you said you would join the party. Come, have fun. There aren't that many people anyway.” Gold grabbed Silvers hands, and tried to pull him out of his seat. Silver kept hesitating.  
“You promised.”  
“You made me.”

“But I won!” Gold started whining again. He's extremely whiny when he had a few drinks, Silver noticed. He knew that there was no way to get Gold to accept him not joining, so he decided to give up. Again. He let himself get dragged along by his friend, who wobbled to the fireplace. How many drinks did he actually have?  
“Oh there you are!” Blue belted. “I thought you already left.” Silver shook his head, and sat down in between Gold and Yellow. After these years, he still can't believe Yellow's older than him. It still pisses him off. Gold had a conversation with Blue and Green again, who were, just like Gold, also getting closer to being drunk. Green shook his hand through the air while shouting some stuff about some gym challengers. Not noticing he still had his bottle of beer in that hand, he accidentally poured some over Blue and Gold. Yellow started giggling when she noticed.  
“Drunk people...” She sighed. “I really don't get it.”  
“Neither do I. I have no idea how they can have fun like this.” Silver replied. “But it's their choice, as long as they don't do weird shit, I'm kind of okay with it.” Silver had barely spoken these words, or a loud giggle escaped from Blue's mouth. Silver turned around, and saw something he never wished he'd see.  
Gold, helping blue to take of her shirt. Both their clothes were drenched in beer, so he understood why. But that's no reason to do something like that! He stood up, and grabbed Gold's arm.  
“I wouldn't try that, if I were you.” he glares at Gold. Gold looked up, but didn't really look at Silver.

“But her shirt. It's dirty.” He laughed. Everyone laughed.

“Yeah. And you realise that you're taking of a girl's shirt. Right?” Silver sneered. “Blue's shirt, to be exact.”  
“Silver please, it's no big deal. It's just a joke.” Silver glared at her. “He wasn't really going to do this.” He sighs. Of course he wasn't. He, the one who talked about every 'cute gal' he'd seen during his travel, even mistook a guy for a girl once. So no, absolutely no reason for him to seriously take off her shirt. He grabbed Gold's arm and pulled him back

“That's enough buddy.” He sighs. Gold sat down and looked up at Silver  
“You okay?” Silver nodded. It's fine, he's drunk, and basically twelve years old. He can't help it. Silver decided to take place between those two, and kept looking around while other's were talking. He picked up a conversation between Gold and Yellow about young Pokemon, and how Gold hatched his Togepi, which is now a Togekiss. Green and Red were talking about Red's training up Mt. Silver, and Blue was listening to them. On the other side of the fire was Bugsy showing his research about the Unown, which still wasn't completed.

What a boring party. Silver stood up, and walked to Gold's house. Gold jumped up, but Silver stopped him.  
“Don't worry, I'm only going to get a drink.” Silver said, and went inside. He opened the fridge, and looked around. Apparently, he already drank all his cranberry juice. The only drinks left in the fridge are a few bottles of wine, and a huge amount of beer cans. Man. It's like Gold's almost forcing him to drink. He grabs a can, and walks outside.

“Am I imagining this?” Gold exclaims. “Is that beer you're holding?” He pointed at Silver's hand. Silver sighed.

“There was nothing else left. I had to. And it's not like I don't like beer.” He sat down. He opened the can, and took a small sip. Gold couldn't stop watching him.

“You may drink faster man. There's enough.”

“I'm not planning on getting drunk.” Silver knew that if he started drinking faster, he would get drunk immediately. He stared at his can. Gold turned away and went to sit with Whitney and Bugsy. Silver noticed Gold still stares at Bugsy as if he's a girl, and it annoyed the living shit out of him. Blue seemed to have noticed, because she suddenly swung her arms around Silver's shoulders.

“What's the matter buddy? Still angry at him for doing that?” she laughed. Her voice sounded drunk.

“I'm not angry.” Silver sighed. He looked at Gold, who was now poking Whitney in her sides. His hands went up slowly. Silver's eyebrows arched down, forming a glare on his face.  
“You seem angry. Come with me for a second.” She took his hand and pulled him along.  
“Look Silver. I get that you're angry and jealous and all-” Blue couldn't finish what she was saying.

“I'm not jealous!” Silver hissed. “At least, not of him.” He looked down. Blue had no idea what he was talking about.

“What do you mean, not of him?” She stared at him. Silver raised his head, and gazed at the please where Gold was standing.

“I… I was jealous of you...”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I'd like to ask people to give feedback on my English and my writing skills


	3. Loneliness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silver decides to stay over at Gold's house, because the party had ended pretty late. Things turn out differently from Silver's expectations, though...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always have so much fun writing/drawing/thinking of scenes in which sexual frustration is shown. I love it.
> 
> I love sexual frustration.

It was late, the party was over, and everyone was going home. Blue quickly hugged both Gold and Silver, and patted Silver on his head. She kept her mouth shut about what Silver told her before. Silver pushed her away, and in a few minutes she, Yellow, Red and Green left back to Kanto. Crys went back to Azalea, together with Whitney and Bugsy. Eventually, the only one left were Gold and Silver. Gold, still a little drunk, and Silver, highly annoyed by Gold's behaviour.

“You wanna stay over tonight?” Gold asked. Silver nodded silently, and headed back into the house.

“You have a spare bed?” he asked Gold, who followed him quickly. Gold kept silent, and started mumbling a bit. “Well? Do you?”

“I… don't… but my bed should be big enough for the both of us!” He adds quickly. “And I won't let you sleep on the couch, you're way too tall for that” Silver took a moment to realise what he actually just said. His bed… both of them… in one bed… Silver's face turned completely red, and he tried to hide it with his hair and the collar of his jacket. Thank god Gold was drunk, he didn't notice Silver's crimson face.  
“Well. Shall we go upstairs then?” Gold asked, looking at Silver. Silver could feel the blood rush to his head.

“S-Sure. Man...” Silver whispered. He couldn't get himself to talk anymore. He quickly took off his shoes, and put them in the corner of the hallway. Gold did the same, and led them both upstairs. Not only Silver, but also Gold was blushing. Gold's could've been caused by the alcohol, though.

Once standing in Gold's room, Silver's heart stopped beating. That bed absolutely isn't big enough for the both of them, and Gold knew damn well that it would never fit if they both wanted some space. Silver kept staring at the bed, as if sleeping in the same room wasn't bad enough already.

“Well… aren't you going to change?” Silver woke up from his thought, and got pulled in other thoughts immediately again. Gold was standing in front of him. Without shirt, his pants halfway, and messy hair from his cap, which he had thrown on the bed as soon as he got into the room.

“I-.. I… yes… that's right…” Silver stuttered. He was unable to move, now he had a half naked Gold in front of him. Gold didn't seem to care, and crawled in his bed. Silver was still standing in front of the bed, with all his clothes on, except for the jacket he just took of. Gold took a look at him. He laughed.

“You need help?” he said with a drunk tone. Silver flushed again, not knowing how to respond to that. He shook his head, and tried to undo his pants. His trembling fingers couldn't get anything done. “c'mere...” Gold said, and reached towards Silver's pants. Silver had no idea what was happening. Did he have to push him away? Did he have to let it happen? Did he have to take advantage of the situation? No, not that last one. He would absolutely regret it afterwards.

“Y'know… I actually miss travelling a lot...” Gold whispered. Silver looked at him. He blinked a few times.

“What?” He stared at Gold, who stared back.  
“I miss travelling. I'm kind of… lonely?.. without you guys...” Gold replied. He took the button of Silver's pants, and quickly undid it. Silver's head felt like it almost could explode. “I wish we could travel again man. There are so many places we haven't seen yet… We could go, right? At least, the two of us?” Gold looked up at Silver. Silver stared back. How he wished he would've just gotten drunk, just like Gold. This wouldn't be that hard, if he did.

“We… could...” Silver keeps staring at him.

“We should.” Gold tries to pull his pants down, but instead he falls of the bed. Silver released a short laugh. In an actual sex scene, this would be the best way to kill the mood. But somehow, Silver is glad this happened.

“Way to go man..” Silver grabs his arm, and pulls him up. “I can.. uh.. do the rest...” he quickly pulls down his pants. Gold crawls up, and tries to get in his bed again. He laid on his side, with his back against the wall. His lips formed a grin, and his hand patted the bed.

“Come lay next to me...” he whispered seductively. Silver wondered how many times he was going to blush again before he fell asleep.

“You're drunk you fuckface.” Silver sneered, but he did as Gold said. He tried to keep as much distance as possible, and almost fell of the edge of the bed. “Let's go to sleep.”

“Aw… but I missed you...”

“I was here all night.”

“You barely said anything, except for when you were angry.” Gold looks at him. “But okay, we can sleep.” Gold reached for the light switch. The room filled itself with darkness, except for the light coming from the moon and the streetlights. Silver closed his eyes. He was exhausted, and if it wasn't for his heart beating twice as fast, he would've fallen asleep immediately.

“You know...” Gold started. “This is actually pretty gay.” Silver opened his eyes, and nearly choked on a coughing fit that came up. Gold looked at him with big eyes. “I was only joking man...”

“I know that.” Silver groaned. “As if we'd actually do things like that...” Silver's head started spinning at the thought of it. What if Gold actually was drunk enough to do such a thing. Gold laughed, and eventually decided to go to sleep. Silver turned on his back, and closed his eyes. Hopefully he could sleep now.

 

After a while of trying, neither of them were actually sleeping. Silver was too nervous, Gold was too excited to sleep.

“Man it's like a sleepover. Sleepovers were so much fun when I was younger.” Gold giggled. “I miss those times man. I miss the travelling time man...”

“You're drunk. You're repeating yourself.” Silver opened his eyes. He saw Gold sat up, and was staring to something in front of him.

“I mean it. I really miss those days. I'm going travelling again!” He decided. He threw a fist in the air, but accidentally hit the wall. He cried out in pain, and his skin got torn off a little. He crawled over Silver to get something to clean the blood of his hand. Silver already almost forgot Gold was barely wearing any clothes, and suddenly felt the bare skin on his arm. He swore he wouldn't take advantage of the situation, but why must God test him like this? When Gold was done, he took an awfully long time to move back to his place. He almost hit Silver in the face with his elbow, and accidentally placed his knee on Silver's thigh. Silver groaned, and tried to push him away. Gold instead, didn't move. Silver looked up, and saw two eyes above him. When he looked to each side of his head, he saw that Gold had put his hands down next to him. Silver looked up again, with a frightened, but red hot face. What the hell was he doing. Gold giggled again.

“Man… this is so gay… so very gay...” he closed his eyes. Silver tried to move a bit, but had no where to go. What were his intentions? Did Gold know? Is he teasing him with it? Or is he just so damn drunk that he doesn't know what he's doing anymore? They always say 'drunk people only speak the truth', but is that actually true? Silver's eyes were, for as far as possible, staring widely at Gold. His legs were pushed to the side, Gold's legs made it impossible for him to move them back. Gold's hair fell down, the tips of his bangs touching Silver's forehead. Was he really this close to Silver's face, or did his bangs just grow that much? Silver tried to find a way to get rid of Gold, who was actually pretty darn close.  
“Yo Gold. You want to die?” Silver mumbled. “You're too close man. What are you even doing?” Gold opened his eyes again, and looked at his friend, who was right under him.

“I don't know. This just… happened… you feel me?” Gold said. Actually, Silver did feel him. He felt Gold's legs against his own. He felt Gold's warm breath, which reeked a bit of beer, on his blushing face. He felt his hair, that tickled his forehead.

“Why are you doing this?” Silver blinked. What the hell was wrong with him. Did Blue tell him stuff? Blue is going to die if she ever told him anything.

“I don't know… I'm just so… I'm not even that drunk anymore… I think...” Gold grinned. “I'm just so… what's the word?...” Actually still drunk? A dick? Gay? Horny? Silver looked him in his eyes. He still was influenced by alcohol, but not as bad as he was a few hours ago.

“Would you hit me if I kissed you?” The question Silver never expected to be asked, was being asked. He had no idea how to respond. Was he even serious about all this? Let's just think of this as a joke.

Silver chuckled, and shook his head. “Not really.” he laughed.

“Well… if that's how it is...” And before Silver had the chance to move away, Gold had already pushed his lips against those of his friend.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, like before, tell me if you've found any mistakes. thank you! <3


	4. Desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gold kissed Silver, and Silver already couldn't get enough of it. Due to Gold's drunkness, things turned out even more intense

Silver's eyes widened. What the hell was happening? Silver tried to push Gold away, but he lost all his strength the moment their lips touched. He stared at Gold, who had his eyes closed. Was he really this drunk? Silver drowned in thoughts, and Gold seemed to have noticed. He broke the kiss, and stared at Silver. Silver woke up from his mind, and looked at Gold. Even in the darkness he was still able to see Gold's red cheeks.

“Could you… close your eyes when I kiss you?” he stumbles. Silver shivered. So he does know what he's doing. That means he's less drunk than Silver thought he was. He didn't need Gold to ask another time. He shut his eyes, took a breath, and forcefully kissed Gold. He closed his arms around the boy's neck, and pulled him down. Gold closes his eyes, and let himself lay down. Silver's head felt light, and he had no idea what was going to happen next. Were they going to do… stuff?

Ten minutes had passed, and the only times the kiss broke, was for them to get some air. It was just a gentle kiss on the lips, but it was enough for Silver to lose all his strength. On the other side was Gold, who seemed extremely unsatisfied.

“Do you think you can handle more? Or will you faint if I push my tongue down your throat?” Gold giggled. Silver glared at him.

“I'm stronger than that. And you know that.” He was very unsure of his words. Gold was probably right. If that actually happened, Silver would pass out immediately. His heartbeat was already at heart attack rate.

“Well… prove it to me...” Gold grinned, and he kissed him again with his mouth already slightly opened. Silver shivered, but he too opened his mouth. He felt Gold's tongue slide against his own. His hands moved up Gold's neck, to his hair. Gold's hair was thinker than he thought, but very soft. He played with his hair, and slowly got used to the situation. Gold's playful movements of his tongue got rougher, and Silver felt it through his whole body. A soft but clear moan escaped from his throat when their mouths separated. Gold moved his head up, and looked at Silver.

“Y-You okay?” he asked. Silver nodded aggressively. He moved his head away, and hid his eyes with his bangs. Did he really just do that? Did he really just moan? Silver moved his legs a bit, but stopped halfway, when he noticed something. Something that wasn't there before. Something against his legs. He looked at Gold's face, who started blushing. Gold's eyes moved away from Silver's.

“I think I can better ask you… if you're okay...” Silver said. He had no idea how to feel about this. He almost felt… proud?

“I'm fine I'm fine!” Gold spouted. He sat up on his knees, and tried to keep Silver away. “Don't worry about me, it happens more often!” Silver also sat up, and looked Gold straight in his eyes.

“Can I ask you something?” Silver's face turned serious. No more blush, no more awkward expressions.

“Sure.. go ahead..” Gold replied. Her crossed his hands and put them between his knees.

“Was this because you're drunk… or do you have… y'know...” Silver looked away. “Other intentions?...” Gold looked at his knees.

“I don't know… I really don't know right now...” Gold stuttered. “All I know is that I… I… I can't say it man!” Gold grabbed Silver's wrists and pushed him down again. Silver looked at him with big eyes. Silver looked down, and noticed their position. His face turned a special shade of red. When did he even spread his legs? Silver looked at Gold again, who seemed to have a hard time restraining himself from doing funny things.

“Silver...” he panted. “Can I kiss you again?” Silver nodded, and let Gold do what he wanted. Gold's lips felt warmer than before, felt less tense than before. Gold pushed his hips down against Silver's., who moaned in response. Silver was the first to open his mouth now, and gently pressed the tip of his tongue against Gold's upper lip. Gold immediately joined, and played with Silver's. He let go of Silver's wrists, which were still laying on the pillow above Silver's head. Gold's slid to Silver's head, slowly down to his neck. Silver gasped as soon as Gold touched his skin. Gold released himself from the kiss, and looked at Silver. A grin formed on his face.

“Oh… that's nice...” He whispered, and slid his index finger down Silver's neck. Silver suppressed a moan that nearly escaped from his mouth. “Go on...” Gold added. “You don't have to hold back...” Gold moved his head down, and pushed his lip against Silver's neck. Silver gasped again. He grabbed Gold's head, and pulled his hair. Gold sucked on the pale skin of his neck, leaving small red marks everywhere. Silver inhaled at every contact with his skin. He kept pulling Gold's hair, and pulled his feet closer to his hips, leaving his knees up and his legs spread even further. Gold's movement got more sensual with every kiss. After a few seconds, Silver couldn't hold back anymore. His moans got louder, his breathing got deeper. And his underwear got tighter.

“No… Gold...” He groaned. Gold stopped immediately.

“Did I go to far? Do you want me to stop?”

“N-No!” Silver replied a little too fast. Gold chuckled.

“Okay then.” Gold grabbed Silver's arms and pulled him up.

“What are you going to do?” Silver looked at him. Gold tugged on Silver's shirt.

“Off...” Gold demands. “It's not fair that I'm the only one half naked...”

“Oh hell no, that ain't gonna happen.” Silver replied, and moved backwards. He almost hit his head on the wall behind him while trying to escape from Gold's hands. Gold followed him, and in just a few seconds, Silver was locked in the corner of the room, sitting on his friend's bed, with uncomfortably tight shorts. Gold grinned, and pulled Silver's shirt up. In just a fraction of a second, Gold pulled Silver's shirt over his head, and threw it to the other side of the room.

“Don't you even dare to think of running from me.”

“You know I'm stronger than you.” The truth was absolutely different right now. Silver couldn't do anything besides trembling and panting.

“Oh please...” Gold laughed. “You can't do a thing.” Gold put his hands on Silver's chest. The redhead, whose face was just a red as his hair, tried to push his hands away, but somehow, Gold's determination made him a lot stronger. Gold's finger's traced over his chest, to his collarbones, eventually reaching his neck. Silver groaned, and gently laid his slender fingers on Gold's arms. He accepter his fate, and let Gold do what he wanted. Gold's hands went down again. His fingers barely touched his skin, but those slight touches were the worst. Suddenly, Silver felt a stingy, but weirdly pleasant feeling in his chest. He closed his eyes, and moved his chest up. Gold pushed his thumb against one of his nipples, gently playing with it. His mouth had reached Silver's neck again, but this time, he stayed focused on one place. He started sucking, and Silver groaned again. Silver closed his arms around Gold's neck, and drew his fingers over Gold's back. This time, it was Gold's turn to moan. Gold's body moved up, and he had closed his eyes. He moved his thumb over Silver's nipple again, and Silver gasped. They both looked at eachother now, with half open eyes. It soon turned into some sort of contest, in which they would fight over who made the other one moan more. Silver had also reached to Gold's chest, and pinched one of his nipples. Gold yelped, but it wasn't in pain.

“Gold...” Silver moaned. “I...”

“You?…” Gold whispered. He kissed the other boy's chest. Silver grabbed Gold's head. He felt Gold's tongue slide over his nipple. Silver cried out in pleasure.

“I've never seen you like this…” Gold smirked. “Since when are you so vulnerable?”

“I-I'm… I'm not...” Silver threw his head back when Gold bit down. He accidentally pulled out a few of Gold's hairs, who jumped up.

“Watch out man.” Gold laughs, rubbing the back of his head.

“Well… you bit me...”

“I know that… now tell me, what did you want to say just now?” Silver's face flushed again. Gold looked at him with a questioning face.

“Well… you see… I...” Silver had no idea how to put his words. He looked around him for help, but Gold's furniture wasn't very helpful. “Look. I...” A silence fell. Gold traced Silver's body with his eyes. He noticed the bitemarks on his chest, his belly, and his…

“I… think I get it...” Gold looked at him. Silver closed his eyes and nodded. Gold moved away from Silver, and bent over. He took the band of Silver's shorts between his fingers, and slowly pulled them down. Silver took a deep breath as Gold pulled the band over his cock. Silver let his bangs fall in front of his face. Gold looked up at Silver, and closed his fingers around Silver's member. Silver let out a soft moan when Gold moved his fingers up to the tip. He grabbed Gold's cheeks, and pulled his face up. He places his lips on Gold's lips. Gold opened his mouth immediately, and slid his tongue inside Silver's mouth. Silver didn't hesitate a bit, and responded to Gold's kiss immediately. He grabbed Gold's shirt, and pulled him closer, reaching for Gold's shorts. He slipped his hand in his short, to find the same result as could be found with him. He took the tip between his fingers, and started moving his hand. Silver broke free from the kiss, and slowly moved his face down, placing small kisses on Gold's skin.

“S-Silver...” Gold moaned. Silver's heart skipped a beat, and he froze for a second. Did he really just moan his name? Silver looked at Gold, who's face was completely red. Gold smiled at him. It was just a small, gentle smile, which Gold did more often, but it was enough for Silver to want to embrace him completely. Took away Gold's hand, and sat up on his knees.

“Gold… I'm… in love with you...”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Help with English and writing, please! ; A ;


	5. Regret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both made their choices, and both have never felt so much regrets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of a short chapter, to be honest. Still hope you'll enjoy!

He said it. He told him.

“You're… what?” Gold's eyes widened. “Si-since when?” Silver looked at his knees.

“I'm not sure… I think for a while already, I only found out today…” Gold couldn't get a proper position. He kept moving his hands over his legs.

“How come you found out today?” Silver's cheeks turned pink.

“When you tried to undress Blue… I felt jealous… of… her...” He mutters. Gold flushed.

“Oh.” A silence fell. Silver's eyes were focused on his knees, while Gold was scanning his room, looking for something to help them. Both were lost in thoughts, and neither of them knew how to handle the situation. Did Silver ruin their friendship, or was there a chance Gold might also be in love with him? And if he were to reject him, how would Silver react. He felt his hands being surrounded by something warm. Gold had taken his hands in his own. Silver finally looked up. Gold's face was closer than Silver remembered it was. He was actually still getting closer.

Silver closed his eyes when Gold's lips touched his. A warm feeling could be felt through his whole body. He closed his fingers around Gold's hands and held them tight. Silver was the first to break the kiss.

“Does this mean… you...” Silver looked at him. Barely any sound left his throat. “You… accept it?..” He added. He was speaking so soundlessly, that Gold could barely hear him. But he heard, and he smiled. Silver felt a ton of weight fall off his shoulders. But this weight got back immediately, when Gold shook his head.

“I'm sorry, but...” He started. “You know that I've been drinking, and I could say things I don't mean.” He was right. He had been drinking, but he wasn't that drunk anymore. Or was he, and was all that happened just now just a big mistake? Silver kept holding tight on Gold's hands, who was caressing Silver's hands with his thumbs.

“Shall we go to sleep?” Silver asked after a few minutes of silence. “It's already pretty late...”

“I'm okay with that.” Gold replied. Silver let go of his hands. “We'll talk this through tomorrow when we wake up.” Silver nodded. He lied down on the spot where he lied at first, and closed his eyes. Gold laid next to him, and, drunk as he was, closed an arm around Silver's waist. Silver hesitated, but eventually decided to not say anything about it. He burrowed himself deeper in Gold's arms, and grabbed his arms tight. Gold had already fallen asleep by the time Silver was even trying. After a long time of thinking and having internal mood swings, Silver eventually fell asleep in Gold's arms.

 

They both had slept for over ten hours before one of them woke up. It was Gold to be the first to see broad daylight. He blinked a few times, and was extremely surprised he didn't have a headache. He tried to get up, but something kept him from moving. His friend, who had turned around in his sleep, was lying against him. His eyes were hid by his hair, and he had a hand covering this nose. It was by far the cutest thing Gold had ever seen. Gold tried to squirm his arm from under Silver away, but the boy woke up. He looked up at Gold. His hair was messy, and he didn't seem to realise where he was yet.

“Mm?” Silver groaned. “What time is it?”

“It's…” Gold reached for his pokegear. “It's two pm.” Silver buried his face in Gold's pillow again.

“Five more minutes. Please.” Gold started laughing

“Come on Silver. Get up. You're lying on my arm.” Realisation hit Silver hard. He flew up, and because of his hasty movements, fell out of Gold's bed. Face down. Gold burst out laughing. Silver turned around. His legs were still on the bed, while the rest of his body were either located on the floor, or halfway falling. His back started to ache.

“Please help me up.” Silver groaned. Gold reached out his hands, which he grabbed immediately. He pulled himself up, and after a few seconds of struggling, he sat back on Gold's bed. All safe.

“You okay?” Gold looked at him with worry written on his face. He rubbed the back of his head.

“Yeah I'm fine...” Silver replied. He looked around on the floor for his clothes. When he grabbed his pants, he suddenly remembered who took them off. His face flushed. “It's too early for this shit...” He whispered to himself.

“What?” Gold asked. “You said something?”

“Nah… I just talk to myself a lot...”

“I do that a lot too.” Gold stated. “Especially when I need a professional opinion on something.” Silver snorted. At least Gold didn't change his behaviour towards Silver. Would he even remember what happened last night? Silver stood up, and quickly put on his clothes. Gold hadn't even gathered his clothes, when Silver was already done.

“You want me to make some breakfast?”

“It's two pm...”

“We just woke up. It's morning.” Silver replied quickly. Gold laughed.

“Go ahead. Don't burn down my house, please.”

“As if.” Silver left Gold's room, heading for the kitchen.

 

Silver looked around in the fridge.

“There is no food here at all...” He sighed. “Did he even buy food yesterday? Or did he only buy beer and snacks?” He pushed some of the beer away, and laid his eyes on a bottle of milk. That was everything he had. A bottle of milk.

“Gold you're hopeless...” Silver closed the fridge, and walked around through the kitchen. What to do now? He sat down, put his elbows on the table, and rested his head on his hands. A few loud thuds could be heard, and a few seconds later, Gold walked into the kitchen.

“What are we eating?” He asked, scratching his head. “I'm hungry man.”

“Nothing. You.” Silver replied. “Did you even buy food, or did you only go to the snack department?” Gold looked at him. His lips curled into a smile, his hand still located on his head.

“Well...” Gold starts. “I guess you're right?” He laughed. Silver sighed again.

“No food for you.” He said. Gold sat down in front of him.

“Oh.” Was all he said. He stared at Silver. “We've… got something to discuss...” Silver's heart skipped a beat. Why did Gold's voice sound so… sad?

“Sure...” Silver said, trying to sound like he didn't care. But he cared, and he cared more than he ever thought he did.

“While you were downstairs, I've been thinking about it.” Gold plead. “Please don't get me wrong, since you obviously are my best friend and all. But I… don't think I feel the same as you do… I'm sorry...” Reality hit Silver hard. He knew Gold was straight, and he was drunk last night, but he still had some hope left.

“It's okay...” Silver mumbled. “As you saw, I also had a few drinks last night.”

“Oh. Does that mean you don't feel as you said you feel?” Gold looked at him.

“I think… yeah…” Silver lied. He looked at Gold, who seemed relieved.

“So… are we going to forget what happened last night?”

“Sure...” Silver stood up. “I… guess I should be leaving by now...” Gold looked at the clock.

“It's not that late, you sure you have to go?”

“Yes.” Silver snarled. “I've got some things to do.” Gold stared at him in disbelieve.

“Okay… well, I'm glad you still stayed for the party.” He smiled.

“Sure...” Silver repeated. He walked to the living room, and grabbed his bag. “Oh, next week I won't be here.”

“What? Why?” Gold stared at him.

“Yesterday was the last episode. I've got no reason to come.” Silver said. “Well, see you, maybe.” Silver walked out, grabbed one of his poke balls, and let his Honchkrow out. “Fly me anywhere, doesn't matter.” He whispered to his bird pokemon. Gold walked after him, but before he was outside, Silver had already left. Gold went back inside, and sat down in the couch. He let his Typhlosion out.

“Did I do bad?” he asked his confused pokemon. He was staring at the black screen of the TV. “Should I have told him I like him too?” Gold sighed. The more he thought about the situation, the more he started regretting his choices.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me if you saw any mistakes in the writing, spelling, grammar, anything!


	6. Emptiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silver went to Kanto as soon as possible. staying in Johto was too risky, since he wasn't sure if he could face Gold again. Once in Kanto, Silver met up with their friends from there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing Red and Green as teasing, homo-for-my-friends kind of characters. Even though I don't plan on doing anything romantic with those two, I might do that in the future.

While Gold was still being depressed at home, Silver got already dropped off by his Honchkrow. He fell on his knees, but crawled up right away.

“What was that good for?” He asked his Honchkrow. His bird Pokemon didn't move. Silver sighed. “I know. I was rude. I just didn't want to be there anymore...” He took his empty Poke ball, and let the Honchkrow, which looked like it was judging him, back in it. Silver looked around. Last time he was near Veridian Forest, where he is now, was when he met his father for the first time. Silver's thoughts wandered to the time he was petrified. To the time Gold told him all these things, which might have caused him to like Gold. He also remembers Gold's reaction, when he said he still had his consciousness, even though he was basically a statue. Silver let out a gentle laugh. Gold really is the biggest dork he's ever met. A faint sound of bushes rustling got him back to reality. He looked around, trying to find the cause of the sound. A small Pikachu hopped from one off the small plants right beside the path. It looked up at Silver, who stared back. Somehow, this Pikachu seemed familiar.

“Pika!” A sudden voice spoke. “Get back here!” The voice was soft and sweet, like that of a young girl. “Oh there you are!” A blonde girl came running, reaching her arms towards the Pikachu in front of Silver. No wonder the Pikachu seemed familiar.

“Yellow?” The girl looked up. She had already grabbed the Pikachu.

“Silver!?” She exclaimed. “How come you're here? Weren't you staying at Gold's place?”

“I left early.” Silver mumbled. Yellow looked at him, but didn't ask any further.

“Come with me!” She smiled. “Red and Blue are also still here!” She grabbed Silver's arm, and pulled him along. Silver tried to stop her, but she seemed much stronger than her appearance would give away.

“The party was a lot of fun!” Yellow rattles. “Although Gold should really restrain himself from fighting every time...” She had let go of Silver's arm. He decided to walk along. He didn't know where to go anyway.

“We're almost at Veridian city. Everyone was staying at Green's place, but Pika ran off after a Pidgey, so I went after it.” She goes on. “I'm glad you were there! He might have went off even further into the forest if you weren't there to get his attention!” She pointed at a big building, surrounded by trees.

“Veridian Gym?” Silver replied. “Oh, that's right, Green lives there.”

“Yep!” She opened the entrance to the gym, and walked inside. “I'm back, and I brought someone with me!” Silver stepped inside, right after her. Green came walking towards them.

“Do I have a challenger here?” He joked. Silver looked at him, but didn't move his face at all. “What brings you here?” Green asked. “I thought you were staying a-”

“I brought him along!” Yellow quickly said, trying to save Silver from explaining another time. “He was walking around through the forest, and he stopped Pika. Without Silver, Pika could've wandered off really far.” Green stared at her.

“Okay. Well, we're sitting in the back. I didn't really count on you coming here, so I don't have much extra for you to eat. Although everyone giving up a bit of theirs should be enough?” Silver shook his head.

“That's not necessary. I'm not hungry anywa-” His sentence got interrupted by his growling stomach. “Perfect timing.” he groaned. Green laughed.

“Come on, you can eat something.” Green walked to the door, which led to the back. Silver followed him, scanning the gym while walking. He noticed the changes Green brought to the huge room. Silver looked around for the statue of his father, but he got dragged into the other room immediately.

“Silver?” Blue's voice echoed in Silver's ears. “Why are you here?”

“No reason.” Silver replied. He didn't look at her. Green took a chair from the back, and put it down in front of Silver. He sat down, and stared at the table.

“Well, you want to eat something?” Green said. Silver shook his head again.

“It's all yours.”

“Oh please, eat something!” Blue grabbed a plate, and took some food from her own. “I've had enough anyway!” She pushed the plate in Silver's hand, who still wouldn't look at her.

“Where's Gold?” Red's voice came from the other side of the table. Silver gulped.

“Gold's at home, right Silver?” Yellow smiled at him. Silver nodded, and put a bit of the warm bread he got in his mouth. This way, he didn't have to talk.

“Aw man.” Red complained. “I wanted to battle him. We couldn't battle last time.” He glares at Green, who just laughed him off.

“Battle another time. It's not like you will die tomorrow.” Red pouted. Silver looked at his plate, still chewing on the same piece of bread.

“Next time I will end him!” Red declared. “Next time I'll see him, he'll go down.”

“Yeah yeah.” Green snorted. “Eat your food instead, you're talking bullshit.” Red glared at Green again, but eventually grabbed his food and started eating. Everyone was eating, except for Blue, who was just staring at Silver. Silver had finally looked up at Blue, and noticed her worry immediately. He just looked at her, nothing more. He took another bite of the bread, and took ages to finally swallow it. Everything for not having to talk.

“So. Did you still go on with the party after we left?” Green asked bluntly. Silver shocked, and accidentally swallowed a piece of meat he just put in his mouth. He started coughing, and his face turned red. Once the coughing was over, Green repeated his question.

“Did you still party hard after we went home?” He laughed. Silver looked at him, and felt his cheek turn red again.

“Not… really?” His voice sounded shaky. Man, how unconvincing. Blue looked at him, and a grin formed on her face. Green looked at her.

“You know more?” He asked her. Silver slowly shook his head towards Blue, but she nodded excitedly.

“Yes! I do!” She smiled. Silver's face suddenly turned pale.

“If you tell them, I will kill you.” He warned. Blue laughed.

“Oh come on, you only lost to Gold while playing your favourite video game. It's not that bad. Gold was really happy when he told me, you know.” Blue laughed. Silver's suddenly felt very relieved. She kept silent. He sighed, and swallowed the piece of meat. Man, if they were to find out… He looked at the others, who just finished eating.

“Hurry man, you're really slow.” Green stared at him. “Hurry or I will keep staring at you.”

“Do what you wanna do.” Silver shrugged his shoulders, and took another bite. Slowly, very slowly, he chewed on the food in his mouth. Green kept staring at him, and Silver stared back.

“Intense. Eye contact.” Red said dryly. Silver got a bit nervous. Please don't say it Red. Please don't say it.

“That's gay.” Red snorted. “I didn't know you were gay.” Damn you Red. Why did you have to. Silver's eye twitched, and he felt his head get hotter already. To his surprise, Green's cheeks also changed colour. Silver's mouth opened slightly, and Green quickly looked away. Could it be?

“Alright. Silver. I'm done with you.” Yellow grabbed Silver's plate and took a big bite of the last piece of bread he had. “You're so damn slow.” Silver stared at her. Red started laughing.

“Well, that's a first. That doesn't usually happen. Now I've seen everything, I guess it's time for me to leave.” Red stood up.

“Already? Green had also stood up. Red nodded.

“Yeah. My dear mountain is waiting for me.” He winked at Green. Green's mouth opened, and closed immediately again.

“Well, see you all later. Love you guys.” Red blew a kiss at them, and disappeared through the back door. Green sat down with a sigh.

“That guy...” Blue said. “He will be okay.” She patted Green on his head. Silver looked outside through one of the windows, following Red with his eyes. It made him think of Gold. His drive to train, his drive to battle, his everything. Silver sighed, and moved his eyes to his knees. He regretted leaving.

“Are you okay?” Green asked. Silver nodded.

“Yeah, just tired. We... didn't get much sleep last night.” Silver lied. Blue giggled.

“Too busy gaming?”

“Yeah...” Silver replied. “Gaming...” He added, but no one could hear, except for Blue.

“Hey Silver, can I ask you something?” She stood up. “Come with me.” Silver got up from his chair, and followed her without any hesitation. Green looked at Yellow, who shrugged her shoulders unknowingly.

 

“What's the matter?” Blue asked when they were outside. “Did you have a fight with Gold?”

“How would you-”

“You've been extremely pissy since you got here.” Blue interrupts him. “All you did was sigh, look sad, or ignore everyone. It's written all over your face. Why did you have a fight?”

“I told him...”

“No I want to know why you had a fi-” Blue fell silent for a split second. “You told him? Told him what?” Silver squinted at her.

“What do you think I told him.” Blue opened her mouth, but closed it again. She opened it again while raising a finger, but closed it again. She stared at him for a moment, before she replied.

“You would never tell him your feelings. You're not the kind of person to do that.”

“Yet I did.” Silver looked away. “I really did.” Blue's face was hit with a mixture of happiness and shock.

“I can't believe it! What did he say, what did you do?"

“I thought you knew when you started talking shit to Green.”

“I bluffed. Well, tell me!” She clapped her hands together.

“Well, you really aren't the brightest, are you?” Silver groaned. “I had a fight with Gold.”

“What would that mea-” she interrupted herself again. “Oh… Oh. I'm sorry...”

“It's okay. You were just excited, it's okay.” Silver sighed. He looked down at his feet. “I'm just pissed. Gold's a dick.”

“You know that isn't true.” Silver felt a hand rest on his shoulder. A thumb gently rubbing over his jacket. “You don't think of Gold as a dick, and you know it.” Silver closed his eyes. He took a minute to talk.

“Of course I don't...” He started. “And I'm also not angry at Gold.”

“Who are you angry at?” Blue asked carefully. She hadn't lifted her hand the slightest yet. Silver again took an awfully long time to respond to her question. His hands felt sweaty, and his whole face felt hot.

“I'm angry at… me...” He mumbled. He threw his bangs in front of his eyes. Blue looked at him, worry written all over her face.

“Please, don't be angry at yourself.” Blue whispered. “It's not your fault.”

“It is...” Silver whimpered from behind his bangs. “If I had kept my mouth shut, things would've turned out much better than this.” Blue brushed Silver's bangs away, and saw something she hadn't seen for a very long time. Silver's eyes were watery, close to crying. His hands were clenched to fists, and he was biting his teeth tightly.

“What happened exactly?” Blue took his shoulders in her hands, and focused her eyes on those of Silver. Silver kept shut. “Please tell me, I'm really worried.” Silver exhaled, and looked her straight in her eyes. His cheeks flushed.

“We kissed.” Blues mouth fell open.

“Y-You ki- You kissed?!” She shouted. Silver threw his hand in front of her mouth.

“Shut up!” He hissed. Then he nodded. “We did...”

“But he… rejected you?” Silver's face looked hurt.

“Yeah. As you know, he was drunk. It was an 'in the mood' kiss… I think.” Silver looked away. “And I knew that. I just went with it.” Blue still couldn't believe it.

“Was that your first kiss?” Silver's entire face turned completely red.

“Why would that matter!” He sneered. Blue giggled.

“Well it matters to me!” Silver glared at her with a bright red face. He eventually looked away, and nodded.

“Yeah. It was. And I don't regret it.” He stated. Blue smiled.

“Well, don't worry, it was also Gold's first kiss.”

“How would you know?”

“He told me. At the party, we were talking about those kinds of subjects, and he suddenly told us.” Silver shook his head.

“I'm not buying it.” He replied. “He was too skilled for a firs-” He widened his eyes. Why for god's sake did he say that? Blue started laughing.

“Well, at least you enjoyed that?” She chortled. “You'll get over this, I'm sure! I'm here for you, the others are too!” Silver sighed again.

“I know that… I just...”

“You just?”

“I just miss him… a lot…”

 

 


	7. Hunger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silver left both Johto and Kanto, and found a place to stay at Hoenn. However, being this far away made him feel very lonely...

It's been a week since Silver told Gold about his feelings, and it's also been a week since he had spoken to anyone he knew. He went travelling again, but instead of Johto or Kanto, he went to Hoenn. He couldn't bear seeing anyone he knew, but he also didn't want to go off to a place entirely unknown. Sinnoh could've been a place to go to, but all he knew about Sinnoh, was that there was a weird group convincing people to join. Sounded like team Rocket, and Silver absolutely didn't have the time to pay attention to anything related to that group. So he went to Hoenn. His first stop was Lilycove City. It was the first city he saw when he came flying towards Hoenn, so he decided to start there. Lilycove wasn't that interesting to him, so all he did was look for a place to sleep. The boy walked through the streets of the city, looking for a cheap hotel or a Pokemon Center. When he still travelled through Johto, he would usually sleep outside, in a tent. Unfortunately for him, he forgot his tent at Gold's house. Silver looked up. How would Gold be feeling right now? A gentle wind blew through Silver's hair, reminding him of Gold's fingers, slowly running through his hair as he kissed him. Silver shook his head.

“This is not the time to think about that.” He mumbled to himself. He focused on the buildings around him, but his thoughts kept wandering off to what had happened the past few days. Suddenly, he heard a quite familiar voice.

“Aren't you… Silver?” Silver turned around. A young Girl with brown hair and a blue bandana on her head looked at him. “I was right, you are Silver!” She exclaimed. Her shining blue eyes widened, and a huge smile appeared on her face.

“Sapphire?” Silver stuttered. Her sudden appearance overwhelmed him completely. “What-”

“Ruby! I found someone we know!” The girl turned around, and ran towards a boy at the end of the street. The boy looked at her, and barely had the time to adjust himself, as he got pulled along by Sapphire.

“Sapph! Please!” The boy yelled. He stumbled over his own feet, but managed to arrive in front of Silver without falling. “What?!” he cried out. Then he looked at Silver.  
“Oh wait you… you're Silver, right?” He asked. Silver nodded. He was at least a head taller than the two in front of him, which made him look down. He was used to Gold being shorter than him, but not this much.

“What are you doing here?” Sapphire asked. Silver looked around.

“Looking for a place to sleep, actually.” He sighed. “I'm a bit distracted by everything though.”

“You can stay at my place, father won't mind!” Sapphire smiled. Ruby's face changed from a smile to a frown. It took him only a friction of a second to respond.

“That won't happen!” Ruby protested. “I don't want that to happen!”

“What? You don't have anything to say about that!” Sapphire stated. “You're not my father!”

“I am not your father! But I am your-” He fell silent. “...Friend.” Silver snorted.

“Don't worry, I'll find my own place. And even if I were to stay, you wouldn't have to worry anyway. I'm not here to steal your girl.” He looked at Ruby. The serious tone of Silver's voice made the boy even blush more than he already was going to. Sapphire giggled.

“I'm not his girl.” She said. “But where do you want to stay.”

“Well, usually I stay in a tent, but I forgot that one at Gold and… well… due to some reasons, I can't go there for a while.” Ruby raised one of his eyebrows. Silver noticed, so he quickly added his plan about sleeping in a Pokemon Center.

“There is one a few blocks away from here. We can lead you, if you want?” Ruby said. Silver nodded. He adjusted his bag, and walked after the arguing couple. Deep down, Silver felt a bit of jealousy while looking at the two. It reminded him of how he always used to argue with Gold. Although, it would never be about dating. No, that happened much later.

 

Silver walked through the door, quickly thanked Ruby and Sapphire, who walked towards a cinema nearby. Silver turned around, and walked to one of the employees.

“Is there a room I can stay at?” He asked. The nurse nodded.

“Second floor, third room to the left.” She smiled. Silver forced a smile back, and quickly walked upstairs. He opened the door. It wasn't a big room, but big enough for just one night. He put his bag in the corner, and closed the curtains.

“Man...” Silver groaned. He took off his jacket and shoes, and threw them to the other side of the room. He hadn't noticed the heat until now. Sweat was dripping down his face. He opened a door.

“Nice. A shower.” He quickly locked his room, and threw the key on his bed. He looked at the clock. It was already eight pm. Time went by faster than he had expected. He quickly grabbed a bottle of shampoo from his bag and walked into the small bathroom. While taking off his clothes for a shower, he scanned the room. When he took off his shirt, his eyes fell on the mirror. On his skin in the mirror, to be exact. To be even more precise, a big, red spot on his skin, in the mirror. Silver gasped, and looked down at his chest. It was there. He hadn't even noticed before. Not even when… when Gold was doing that. He hit himself against his forehead.

“Don't do that now man...” He said to himself. “Now's not the time. Just take a shower.” His hand turned the switch of the shower, and steaming water poured down immediately. Silver stepped under it, and his skin turned a little red due to the hot water. He lowered the temperature, since he sure could use a nice cool down from today. His eyes fell on the red spot on his chest again. His mind slowly took him to that night, to the time he hadn't messed up yet. To when he got to kiss Gold, hold him, touch him, hear him. He missed the smell of Gold's hair, skin, even the breath that reeked of beer was being missed by him. His fingers, that gently moved over Silver's chest, his tongue, that teasingly slid over Silver's neck, his teeth that… that bit down his skin, leaving marks everywhere. Water poured over Silver's head. He shivered at the feeling of it sliding down his body. Everything that happened that night was being played inside Silver's head, crystal clear. Gold's eyes that scanned Silver's body. Gold's breath that came in contact with his skin. Gold's hands that went down to his-

“Shit...” Silver groaned. He looked down. His mental images had given him more to take care of than he had expected. He tried to ignore it, but it was harder than he thought. He had already washed his hair, but it still didn't go down.

“Think of... Think of Crys.” He said to himself. He laughed. Crys sure wasn't ugly, but he and Gold used to tease her with it when she suddenly showed us a weird outfit a while ago. It was somewhat creepy. He thought of how Gold told her she was 'such a cute gal', and how he added a wink to Silver. He thought of Gold. He thought of-

“This isn't working.” He groaned. Why did he have to see that, why couldn't Gold just not have put that hickey there, why did he have to be so hungry for more? Silver slid his trembling body down the wall, slowly reaching for the ground so he could sit down. His face flushed, and images kept flashing through his head. He closed his eyes, groaning.

“Why does this make me such a weak-ass bitch?” Silver groaned. Water streamed down his face, sometimes dripping on the insides of his thighs. Silver bit his cheek.

“Damn...” His hand slid over the skin of his leg, going from knee to hip. The image of Gold touching him burned inside his head while he touched himself. Slowly up and down his hand went, trying to move the same way Gold did. Silver gasped at the sudden shock through his body as he moved his hand faster. He opened his eyes slightly.

“G-Gold...” He moaned. He moved his legs up, and rested his head against the wall. His hand kept moving faster, and the images of the golden eyed boy got clearer and clearer. His legs trembled, his toes curled down. He closed his eyes again.

“P-Please… Gold...” He groaned. His hips twitched, and he felt the tension in his body get bigger. His breathing got deeper with every move he made. He bit his lip, trying to keep down his moans. He wasn't really waiting for someone to hear him. His other hand reached to his chest, gently sliding his fingers over his nipple. He let his teeth go of his lip, and a moan escaped his throat again. He spread his legs a bit, and sped up the movement of his hand. His hips slid away from the wall, causing Silver to lean back a bit more. He moved his hips, and his breathing had matched the thrusts of his hand. His eyes closed tighter, and his moans got louder. His hips moved up and down, close to reaching the climax. His hand stroked a little faster, making him reach it right away.

“G-Gold!” Silver cried out. He took his hands back immediately, and was extraordinarily surprised by his own cry for Gold. He flushed, and even though no one could hear or see, embarrassment filled his head. He rested for a few seconds, but eventually stood up, turned off the shower, and walked to the room. He took a shirt and clean underwear from his bag, and put those on. His eyes fell on the clock again. Nine pm. It wasn't even that late, yet he was extremely tired. He dropped himself on the bed, put the thin blanket on top of him, and stared at the ceiling. He sighed.

“Gold...” he whispered. “I miss you...”

 


	8. Relievement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silver leaves Lilycove quickly, but once on his way to Fortree, he does a surprise encounter.

The next morning, Silver woke up with a terrible headache. He sat up, and the first thing he did was look at the clock.

“Ten pm?” Silver stared at the numbers on the clock. He had been sleeping for fourteen hours. He had to admit, his sleeping schedule of last week was a mess. He swung his legs off the bed, and wobbled to his bag. He took a small package of painkillers and a small cup, and went to the bathroom. He filled the cup with water, and took in one of the pills. He sighed, and walked back to the bedroom. He grabbed his pants, and put those on. Before he left, Silver quickly threw a glance at the bathroom. He eventually walked out of the room with bright red cheeks.

 

Walking outside with a headache, while the sun is shining bright, was no fun. Silver groaned, but still walked. His plan was to go to Fortree City, since he had heard a lot of interesting things about this city. He headed to the west exit of Lilycove, reaching towards route 121. Silver silently thanked the trees for throwing a shadow over him, so he wouldn't feel his headache as much as he did in the burning sun. Come to think of it, his painkillers finally started to work. He sighed. Most people around him were entirely unknown, and usually he wouldn't have mind, but for some reason, he graved the contact with other human beings. He grabbed one of his Poke balls, en let out his Feraligatr.

“Hey...” Silver said to his water type Pokemon. “Bet you don't mind walking for a while, huh?” Feraligatr looked like it was smiling, and walked after Silver. Silver's pace slowed down gradually. The air had a nice temperature, the wind rushing through the trees gave a calming sound. Silver finally really relaxed. He definitely didn't regret going here. He looked around. Everywhere around him were wild pokemon playing and enjoying the nice weather, just like him. After an hour of walking, he decided to sit down next to a pond. He let out all his pokemon, and took some food from his bag.

“Here you go. You can all enjoy the weather.” He smiled at his pokemon. It was a rare sight, seeing Silver smile. His pokemon hesitated for a few seconds, but eventually happily hopped to the pond to play. Silver bit down in the sandwich he had taken, and looked around. He noticed he had already reached route 120, which means he's halfway to Fortree City. He closed his eyes. His headache had left, and he sighed in relievement. A little breeze lifted up his hair, tickling his jaw and nose. He opened his eyes again. He finished the sandwich, and stood up.

“Come on guys, we're departing.” He called his pokemon to him. Each one of them went back to him, except for his Feraligatr. Silver called again, but his water Pokemon seemed too focussed to listen. Silver took his other pokemon back in their Poke Balls, and walked towards the water.

“What is it buddy?” he asked, patting the crocodile's head. A soft growl slipped it's throat, and his eyes were piercing right at a bush close to them. Silver stared at the bushes, but had no idea what was going on. He put down his stuff, patted his Pokemon again, and walked to the bushes. Right before he could reach his arm through the bushes, a Pokemon jumped out right in front of him. It was a Pikachu. A quite familiar Pikachu.

“Chuchu!” a voice whispered. “Get back here!”

“Yellow? Is that you?” Silver stepped back, rather shocked, but didn't show it. His left hand reached towards his Feraligatr. The bushes rustled, and Silver was right. Yellow stood up, with a bright red face and eyes down. “Why are you here?”

“I-I got worried. I'm sorry!” Yellow stuttered. “But please, let me go with you!” Silver looked at her, and after a short while, Yellow looked back at him. Her eyes were teared up, and her lower lip trembeled.

“Fine...” Silver sighed. Yellow jumped up towards him. She grabbed his hands, and pulled him along. Silver tried to stop her, but the more he struggled, the tighter her grip on his hands got.

“Where are you going?” Silver asked. Yellow nodded at a particular place.

“Over there. You wanted to go to Fortree, right?” She smiled. Silver nodded, looking at her in disbelieve. How did she know Fortree was his destination, instead of just a resting place? Their walking pace slowed down, and they reached Fortree after a few minutes of strolling through the grass. Chuchu had taken place on the Feraligatr's shoulder, and decided to take a nap. Silver looked around him. Everywhere were trees, with in the top of the forest the houses of the citizen located. Silver couldn't believe his eyes.

“Neat...” he whispered to himself. Yellow giggled, she heard him.

“This place is really amazing. Every building is located in the sky. This place is also the home of bird gym leader Winona.” Yellow explains. “Did you plan on finally challenging gym leaders?”

“tch! As if...” Silver sneered. “I'm here for no particular reason.” Yellow giggled.

“Of course you are. Didn't expect anything else from you. Do you already have a place to stay tonight?” Silver shook his head. He just arrived here, why would he? “Well, I know Sapphire is staying over at Winona's tonight, she told me. You could stay there?”

“Nope.” Silver walked towards one of the trees. “Her boyfriend will kill me. Or well, try to, at least.” He chuckled. I'll find my place in one of the tree houses, probably.” He looked up. Some of the buildings were extremely high up the trees. How do people even comfortably stay in those houses, without having the thought of falling down every second of the day? Silver looked at Yellow, who seemed to be texting someone. She looked up.

“We could also go to Mauville City, if this doesn't feel right.” She smiled. Silver blushed. He felt defeated.

“Who is we. I thought I went here by myself at first.”

“Yep, but we're friends, and you do these things for friends.” She hissed. The smile didn't disappear from her face, but her eyes were deadly. Silver sighed, and gave in.

“Alright. Where to go.” Yellow quickly grabbed his sleeve.

“This way.” She sounded like she already knew exactly where to go, as if she planned it beforehand. Silver followed her while looking up. The tree houses lessened, and soon after, there were no houses left anymore. More light shone through the trees, and before he knew, they arrived at route 119. Route 119 wasn't full of people and Pokemon. Yellow had let go of his sleeve, and they slowly found their way through the tall grass.

“This way's shorter.” Yellow stated. Silver didn't reply, but him following her was enough of an answer. After a few hours of stumbling over the grass, hiding from wild pokemon, and whining about it being a bad idea, they reached route 118.

“It isn't far from here anymore.” Yellow smiled. Silver took a leaf out of his hair.

“It better isn't.” He sighed. “I almost regret going here. And my headache has gotten worse again.”

“Well...” Yellow pointed at something. “There it is already.” Silver looked to the direction she pointed at. A few building reached over the trees. Silver sighed in relievement.

“Nice.” He whispered to himself. He shook his bangs away from his eyes, and slowly moved towards the city. Yellow, who was texting someone again, followed him. Her phone went off, and she picked up in less than two seconds.

“Yes? Yes hi. We're here.” She whispered. Silver heard, and turned around.

“Who are you talking to?” Yellow froze. Her eyes went from the ground to Silver's face, back to the ground.

“No one?” Yellow giggled. She put away her phone. “Who would I be talking to?”

“Someone who's here, I think.” Silver stared at a sign. “Route 123 goes back to Lilycove, right?”

“Yes… but you shouldn't go there!” Yellow exclaimed. Silver didn't listen, and walked towards the next route. He knew there was something fishy about this. Yellow grabbed her phone again, and while calling, she followed Silver. Silver walked faster, trying to get rid of Yellow. He was furious. What the hell was she planning.

“Silver!” Yellow yelled. “This doesn't lead to Lilycove!” Silver turned around.

“I'm pretty sure it does, though.” He looked at her. Yellow finally reached towards him.

“What the hell happened between you and Gold?” She grabs his shoulders. Silver froze for a second. What does that have to do with him going to Lilycove?

“W-What? I… Nothing. Just a fight, nothing unusual!” Silver stuttered. Yellow dug he nails in his shoulders.

“Don't you fucking lie to me. I went through all this shit to get you here, and this is what happens?” Silver couldn't believe his eyes, nor his ears. This never happened to Yellow before. “So you better tell me what happened.” Silver sighed, and opened his mouth to say something. Yellow's sudden shock on his face stopped him, and a split second later, he was laying on the ground, with a huge weight on top of him.

“Gold!? What the hell!” Blue's voice came from the few trees to the side. She hurried towards them, and pulled the person, who had bodyslammed Silver, of him. Silver opened his eyes, and the first thing he saw were the golden eyes above him. Silver gasped.

“Gold?” He could barely bring himself to speak. Why was Gold here?

“You. Fucking. Asshole.” Gold hit him with every word he spoke. “What. Were. You. Thinking!?” Silver let himself get hit. Was it because he just couldn't move, or actually felt like he deserved it?

Blue pulled Gold away from him, and Yellow helped Silver on his feet. Silver looked around, and noticed he was surrounded by his friends.

“The hell?” Silver groaned. “Can't you leave me alone for fucking once?” Gold exploded, released himself from Blue's grip, and jumped towards Silver again. He grabbed his arms, and shook his whole body.

“The fuck are you talking about?! You were the one who left me alone!” Gold yelled. Silver looked at him with wide eyes. Yellow and Blue quickly took Gold away again, and did their best to calm him down. Silver sat down, and looked around. Green and Red were there too, just like Crys. Why was everyone here. Crys walked to him.

“He was extremely worried about you, y'know...” She whispers. “You're his best friend, and all.” Silver looked at her.

“I'm pretty sure you are his best friend, though.” Silver sighed. Crys shook her head.

“You should've heard him last week. Don't tell him I said this, but he even cried. And we both know that wasn't the first time he cried over you.” Silver recalls Gold's visits to Silver from when he was petrified. Crys was right, but that still didn't mean a thing. If it was Crys to be petrified, he'd have acted the same way. He looked at Gold, who seemed to have calmed down. Silver mumbled.

“What?” Crys asked.

“He always talked about how you were such a cute girl. He always only talks about those cute girls. You, Blue, Yellow, Whitney, Even Bugsy, who's a goddamn dude.” Silver groaned. Gold must've heard, because he moved towards him. He sat down in front of him, on his knees, and layed a hand on Silver's shoulder. His mouth had curled to the stupid smile he always has.

“Come on Silver… we both know all too well… From all the cute girls I've seen, you're the cutest.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter might take a while. My pc is acting shitty since a few days, and I've got an animation deadline in 3 days. Sorry for that ;-;


	9. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silver absolutely had no idea how to respond to Gold's last statement, and this made the situation just a little more awkward than it already was. Fortunately for him, Gold knew how to break the silence in a relatively good way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is almost 3000 words long and I don't even regret it the slightest. This chapter is what forces me to switch it to E-rating

A silence fell. Everyone looked at eachother, except for Silver and Gold. Gold stared at Silver, who was staring at his own feet. Suddenly the silence broke when Blue started speaking.

“did he… just...” She stuttered. Her eyes widened. “Did he just really say that?” Silver face turned red.

“Oh my god, Gold...” Yellow said. She bent down to pick up her Pikachu, who was nervously hopping around. Even Chuchu felt awkward. Gold looked around, and his eyes fell on Red and Green, who were standing behind Crys.

“You are so dead...” Red grinned. He wiggled his eyebrows. Gold looked down, and saw Silver's hands move. Or rather, tremble. Silver's face was bright red, his mouth was slightly opened, and his hands were clenched to fists. His blinking sped up, and his lower lip was slightly trembling. Crys moved closer.

“Good bye Gold.” Green laughed, but Crys made a sign to shut him up.

“Are you okay? Silver?” She whispered. Silver just stared ahead. His face got even more red.

“I...” he dropped his shoulders. “I'm… fine...” This whole situation left him speechless. Did Gold just really say that? He looked around, and noticed how every pair of eyes was piercing through him.

“What are you all staring at? Don't you have better things to do like… become Pokemon Master, or something like that?” Silver hissed.

“Been there, done that.” Red replied. “Now tell me, what's with this situation. To be honest, I've never seen you like this before.” Gold opened his mouth to say something, but Silver was quick enough to stop him. He slammed his hand in front of the black haired guy next to him, and slowly turned his eyes to the shocked guy's face.

“Don't you fucking dare...” Silver whispered. “I will end you...” Gold started laughing. He took away Silver's hand.

“Would you really? Would you really kill me if I said I like you?” Silver's heart skipped a beat when he heard those words. His mouth fell open, and once again, his head turned red.

“Oh damn...” Green said. “This is the end. His face is as red as his hair. Watch out Gold, the guy's going to explode soon!” Silver stood up, threw a glare at Green, and walked to a spot a few meters away from them. Yellow tried to follow him, but Blue stopped her.

“Let Gold go… please?” She smiled. Yellow stood back and nodded. Red and Green looked at each other, confusion written all over their faces. Gold stood up and stumbled towards Silver, who didn't even move when Gold put himself down next to him.

“So… how's life?” Gold asked bluntly. Silver turned his head. He had hidden his face with his arms, which were resting on his knees. His bangs hid the upper half of his face, eventually only showing his eyes, which were slightly narrowed.

“Fine… It was good, before you all got here...”He sighed. Gold put Silver's bangs aside.

“Do you… do you hate me?”

“No...”

“Do you want me to go?”

“...no.”

“Do you love me?” Silver hid his face again. After a minute of complete silence, he slowly nodded, still hiding his face. Gold started grinning.

“Good, cause I love you too. I love you tons and tons. I love you more than I love myself, and we all know that means a lot.” Silver tried to restrain himself from laughing.

“To be honest...” Silver rose his head and stared at Gold. “I don't even know why I love you… but I do.” Silver smiled. It was the first time Gold had seen Silver smile in such a sweet, gentle way. Gold moved his face away from Silver. His ears turned red.

“What the hell?” Silver sneered. His eyebrows formed a frown. “What's your problem?”

“I uh...” Gold finished his sentence by muttering a few words, but Silver couldn't hear him.

“What?”

“Well I...” Gold moved his face close to Silver's ear. “I'm really turned on right now...” Silver shivered at the feeling of Gold's breath against his ear. His face turned red, and he felt his heart beating faster and faster.

“You… You did that on purpose, didn't you?” Silver whispered. Gold nodded slowly, but then quickly stood up.

“Alright guys nothing to see here shush shush!” He signed his hands at his friends. “Were figuring out things, no need for you to be here.”

“Bitch we-” Green tried to say something, but Blue interrupted him

“understand! Yes! We understand! Let's go guys, there's so much to see here! In fact, I've never really been here!” She grabbed Green's arm and pulled him along. The others silently followed them, with only Yellow glancing back for a last time. Gold put up his thumb, and as soon as he let his hand down again, Yellow quickly ran after the others. A few minutes later they all had disappeared between the tall buildings.

“Now… what?” Silver said, looking at Gold. Gold grinned at him.

“I got ourselves a room. Over there.” Gold pointed at Mauville City. “Let's go there.” He stood up, grabbed Silver's hand, and pulled him next to him. Silver silently nodded, and walked towards the entrance of the city, still holding tight to Gold's hand.

 

The sun was going down, and a small beam of light went through the curtains, into the room. The curtains of the room were red, making their room the same, warm colour. This made everything just a little hotter. The two boys, who had made up their minds just a few minutes ago, were now sitting on top of each other. Half of the clothes they were wearing got dropped on the floor halfway the room.

“You… really couldn't wait till we reached the bed?” Silver whispers. Gold aggressively shook his head.

“Last time we did this stuff...” Gold starts, interrupting himself by kissing Silver's collarbones. “Last time it was completely dark. I would like to see you this time.” he bit down Silver's skin. A loud gasp filled the room.

“Oh… but...”

“No buts...” Gold groaned. “Not now...” Gold got off his lap, and put himself on his knees in front of him.

“What are yo-”

“Just see, okay?” he smiled at Silver, who was leaning on his arms, staring at the other boy's hands. The hands that were slowly unbuttoning his pants.

“Gold I don't think this is a good idea… we're in a hotel...” He whispered.

“Well… you just have to be quite.” Gold grinned at Silver, whose face flushed immediately.

“F-Fine...” Silver groaned. Gold had already taken down his underwear by the time Silver even realised his pants were gone. Silver tried to stop him, but it was in vain. A shock of pleasure went to his body as soon as Gold started touching him. First with only his fingers, but soon he was stroking up and down with his hand closed around it. Silver closed his eyes and gasped.

“Damn… you're really sexy...” Gold said, staring at Silver's face. Silver opened his eyes wide.

“Could you please shut up!?” His voice pitched high because of Gold sudden movement. He grinned, and moved his hand faster, tightening the grip around Silver's. He moaned, grabbed Gold's hand, but wasn't powerful enough to stop him from moving his hand so rough. Suddenly, Gold stopped moving his hand, and stared at Silver. Silver sat up, and stared back.

“W-What?” Silver stuttered. His face was bright red.

“I want you to touch yourself.”

“What.” Silver seemed unamused. He grabbed a pillow, and threw it to Gold's head. “Stop messing around.”

“I'm serious… come on...” Gold grabbed Silver's hand, and pulled it down. “I know you can do it.” Silver trembled, but eventually closed his hand around his own. Slowly he started moving his hand up and down, but before he knew, he was actually at a pace that it was feeling good. Silver's breathing got heavier, and his upper body shocked sometimes. Gold could only stare.

“Damn… Silver...” he groaned. “You're turning me on so much...” He stood up, and undid his pants. He took of both his pants and shorts, exposing him completely. He grabbed Silver's other arm, and pulled him up, making him sit up straight on the bed.

“I want you to suck me...” Gold whispered. Silver, blushed, blinked a few times, but eventually did as he got told. He closed his lips around the tip, gently moving them, like he was kissing it. He closed his eyes, and little by little took it in further.

“You can go on with touching yourself...” Gold said, but Silver didn't listen. He had squirmed himself on his knees, and bent down more to reach Gold's body. Silver put one hand on Gold's back, and one around Gold's boner. He stared up from behind his bangs, right into Gold's eyes, which were begging for more. Silver closed his eyes, and took it all in again, moving his head around it a little faster now. Gold grabbed Silver's hair, and each time he moved, his hair got pulled tighter in Gold's hands just a little more. Silver slid his hand down, gently squeezing Gold's ass, who was enjoying every touch he felt right now. Silver's head moved fast now, and even thought Gold loved it, his hair was annoying him so much. He pulled back, and sat up, exposing his whole body now. Gold opened his eyes and just stared, nothing more. Silver took a hair band from his wrist, which he always has with him, just in case, and put his hair in a very messy ponytail. Gold couldn't stop himself anymore.

“Silver you're so damn hot right now I just have to fuck you.” Silver looked at him. His mouth fell open, but he didn't blush. Instead, his face got a little pale.

“You mean you want to put… that… inside me?” Silver stuttered. Gold nodded.

“So… so bad...” Gold put his knees on the bed, moving closer to Silver. The tips of their throbbing members gently touching. Silver looked at him.

“No fucking way. That isn't going to fit. It's way too big.” Silver said bluntly

“Well, I'll take that as a compliment.” Gold grinned. “But I'm sure it'll fit.”

“But… I...”

“Don't worry…” Gold stroked Silver's cheek. “If it hurts, I'll stop… I promise. But you'll have to tell me when it hurts, alright?” Silver hesitated, sighed, and eventually gave in. He sat down on the bed, spread his legs a little, and let Gold get closer. Gold pressed his lips against Silver's, who responded to the kiss immediately. He let himself get pushed down on his back, and closed his arms around Gold's neck. Their tongues touched, and a shiver went down Silver's spine. A deep kiss followed, and he had never felt so hot before. Gold rubbed his thumbs over Silver's nipples, making his moan through the kiss. His upper body twitched, and his legs spread even wider. After a few minutes, Gold broke the kiss, and took his bag, which was next to the bed.

“What… what are you doing?” Silver whispered. His voice sounded a little frustrated. “Why did you stop? It… was so good...” Gold looked at him and grinned.

“Finally completely gave in, huh?” Silver blushed, looked away, but nodded. Gold chuckled. “Good, cause you're going to get some tonight.” He took a bottle out of his bag. It was lube. Silver looked at it, and felt a huge weight fall from his shoulders. Thank god he brought lube with him. Gold moved to Silver again, and opened the bottle.

“Please raise your legs...” Silver did as Gold said. He put his hands around his legs, and pulled them closer to his chest, not looking at what was going to happen. He heard the sound of liquid leaving the bottle. “This might feel weird at first… but please try to enjoy...” Silver gasped as he suddenly felt something enter him. He closed his eyes, and tightened his arms around his legs. It felt weird, but not painful. It just felt weird.

“I'm… going to move my finger now...” Silver felt Gold's finger move inside him. He moaned, but if it was from pleasure was unsure. Gold stared at Silver. “You think I can add a second one?” he asked. Silver nodded, and prepared himself for the next one. He felt his skin stretch when Gold entered the second one. Silver opened his eyes, looked at Gold, and then smiled. Gold's face had worry written all over it.

“I'm fine… it doesn't hurt...” Silver smiled. Gold saw this as a sign to moving his fingers again, because suddenly Silver had this weird feeling again.

“I'm just going to… find your sweet spot...” Gold grinned. He moved his fingers deeper inside, up and down, hoping to find it. He knew he had found it when Silver's body suddenly shocked, and a loud moan escaped his mouth. “That was it?” Silver blushed, but nodded. Gold smirked, and decided to move his fingers faster and rougher at the same place. The boy under him moaned and gasped, flinching at every movement Gold made. He had let go of his legs, but they were still up in the air, one resting on Gold's shoulder. Silver clenched his hands to fists, grabbing the bedsheets tight. After a while, Silver couldn't take it anymore.

“G-Gold… please… put it inside me...” he moaned. Gold blushed, but pulled out his fingers immediately.

“Are you sure?” Gold asked. He seemed to be getting a bit nervous now. “I… don't want to hurt you...”

“It won't hurt… you said so yourself...” Silver looked at him. “Please?”

“But… what if? I mean, I would never forgi-” Silver was done waiting. He crawled away from under Gold, sat next to him, and pushed him down to the bed.

“I told you. It won't hurt.” Silver got on top of Gold, who was just staring at him. He fixed his ponytail, and later he would have to admit he tried to look as sexy as possible. Gold blushed, and Silver felt something push against him. This was his chance to reverse the roles. Silver gathered all his courage, bent down, and pushed his lips against Gold's ear.

“Your cock is so hard… it's like it's begging for more… should I… give it more?...” Silver trembled a bit, but Gold wouldn't notice. Silver could feel him shiver under him. Both their faces were completely red, but since the sun had gone down almost completely, they couldn't see it very well. Silver was grateful for that. He sat up again, and placed both his hands on Gold's chest, pushing his ass against Gold's boner.

“You… absolutely should...” Gold stuttered, staring at Silver, who took his hands away from his chest again. One hand grabbed Gold's hand, and the other gently stroked Gold's member. Gold moaned, but couldn't keep his eyes off Silver. His gaze slowly scanned every inch of his body, eventually reaching his hips. Silver noticed, and decided this was the time to let it happen. He closed his eyes, put the tip against himself, and slowly moved down. A little shock of pain went through his body, but this soon enough got replaced by intense shocks of pleasure. Silver put his hands on Gold's chest again, and moved his hips up and down. Silver moaned loudly.

“What if people hear?” Gold grinned. Silver shook his head, and instead of slowing down, he started moving even faster. Gold places his hands on Silver's hips, and moved along. It only a few seconds before they got to the same pace. Silver threw his head back, filling the room with loud moans. His nails dug down Gold's chest, who merely enjoyed the pain he felt. Silver bend down slowly, moving his body closer to Gold's. Gold sped up the pace, and thrusted deep inside him.

“Gold!” Silver moaned. He let his upper body drop on top of Gold's, who was gradually taking control over their movements. It only took a few seconds for Gold to push Silver off him, on his back, get between his legs again, and push inside immediately.

“I'm going to fuck you so hard right now, you won't be able to walk for weeks.” Gold grabbed Silver's hips, and pulled them up, closer to his own hips. He closed his hand around Silver's cock, and started stroking him roughly. Silver rested both his legs on Gold's shoulders, and as soon as Gold started moving, Silver crossed his legs around his neck.

“P-Please! Y-Yes!” Silver's moans sometimes sounded more like shouting. All they could hope for was that the hotel didn't have many visitors tonight, because the rooms around them could definitely hear Silver's begging for more. Gold thrusted harder inside him, knowing he was hitting against Silver's prostate. Silver cried in pleasure, moaning Gold's name, begging for more, and shouting other vulgar things.

“Please Gold I- I can't hold it anymore!” Silver dug his fingernails in Gold's shoulders. This pushed Gold to his limit.

“S-Silver!” Gold moaned, as he came inside Silver. Silver twitched, and stopped holding back. He came as soon as Gold moved inside him, making him gasp very loud and deep. He closed his arms around Gold, and held him close to himself. His whole body trembled. Gold slowed down the movement, and pulled out. Silver flinched, but let go of Gold, who sat up. He let his legs slide down Gold's arms, gently resting on the bed. His breathing still hadn't gone back to normal, and his eyes were still closed.

“Damn...” Silver heard Gold say. “That was… damn...” Silver blushed. It happened. And he was so satisfied. His breathing finally slowed down, but this got ruined immediately when Gold grabbed Silver's legs and held them up.

“Shall we go another round?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please, like I said before, leave some feedback so I can improve my writing! Thank you for reading u w u


End file.
